Trey's Episode Two: New Bro...ette
"This is it?" asked a bewildered Trey. He had arrived at Mr. Pokemon's house, to find that the thing he wanted to give to Professor Elm was a pokemon egg. "Yep." said Mr. Pokemon. "I honestly don't want it, so just give it to him." Trey took the egg, put it in his pack, and set off on the way back. "Hey, Bro. Let's do some more training." "Awesome! I'd love to get even more epic!" said Bro excitedly. "Great." said Trey. "Let's see what we can find out here..." Meanwhile, a young Sentret was walking along the road, minding her own business. Suddenly, a Rattata hit her with a Quick Attack, and she was on the ground. "Well, well." said the Rattata. "What do we have here?" "Being a bully isn't cool, bro." said a voice in the distance. "Who was that?" said the Rattata. "Show yourself!" "Use Tackle, Bro!" In a second, the Rattata was down. "Who are you?" he asked from the ground. "I'm your worst nightmare." said Bro, who dealt a finishing blow. The Sentret had gotten up and hidden behind a tree. "You're a hero!" "No." said Bro, as he walked away with Trey. "I'm just a bro." After a while of walking, and training, Trey arrived at Route 29. Near a tree, he saw the red-haired boy he had met earlier. "Check it out." said Bro. 'It's Girl Hair." He and Trey snickered together. "You again." said the boy. "I'll have you weaklings know that I, too, have a pokemon. And I challenge you to a battle." "Alright. We're in." said Trey. "You will face the wrath of I, Bob! And my mighty Cyndaquil!" Bob threw his Pokeball, but instead of a Cyndaquil, the Chikorita from Elm's lab came out. "Finally!" It yelled. "Free at last!" "Aw, man." said Bob. "I must've taken the wrong Pokeball. I wanted a Cyndaquil." "Ha! That Cyndaquil is a weakling compared to me!" said the Chikorita. "Well, I give up." said Bob. "This Chikorita's just way to lame." "What?" said the distressed grass pokemon. "C'mon. I'm Chikorita! Just give me a shot!" "Ugh. Fine." said Bob. "Let's start this battle!" After a spam-filled battle full of Tackle after Tackle, Bro emerged victorious. "I knew he was lame." said Bob, as he recalled his fallen Chikorita. When Trey finally arrived back in New Bark Town, he and Bro went straight to Elm's lab. Inside, they were shocked to see Elm talking to a police officer. When Trey walked up to the officer, the man turned around. "Hey, kid. Have you seen a red-haired boy? Around your age?" "Yeah." said Trey. "He was in Cherrygrove City. We battled." "Oh. I see." said the cop. "The pokemon that boy used against you was stolen from this lab." "I'd expect nothing more from that jerk." said Bro. The cop left the building, leaving Trey with Elm. He took the egg from his pack and held it out for Elm. "This is the thing Mr. Pokemon wanted to give you. It's just a pokemon egg-" "Holy OMG!" said Proffesor Elm. "A pokemon egg? This is amazing!" "You've never seen a pokemon egg before?" asked Trey. "I thought everyone knew about these." "Gimme!" said Elm, who snatched the egg out of Trey's hand. "Jeez." said Trey, who brushed himself off. Elm cleared his throat. "Anyway, for helping me with this, you get to keep your pokemon." "Brotastic!" said Bro, who hugged Trey. "I'm gonna go take the gym challenge!" said Trey, who excitedly ran out of the lab. "You forgot your Pokeballs and Pokedex!" yelled Elm. Trey ran inside again, grabbed his stuff, and ran off again. Trey and Bro stepped onto Route 29 excitedly. "Okay." said Trey. "Let's see who our first new bro is." Nearby grass rustled, and out of it came a Sentret. "OMG!" she said excitedly. She ran up to Bro. "Your the guy who saved my BFF from that Rattata. I'm your number one fan! I even have a website about you. BroPlease.com! Wanna see it?" "I guess..." said Bro. But Trey had already thrown a Pokeball at the Sentret, and captured it. "I'm gonna call her Piper." said Trey, as he marveled over his first catch.